As the world becomes more and more dependent on access to data from mobile devices, there is an increasing need to provide data services to clients requesting them. Cellular systems, global positioning systems (GPS) and wireless communication systems, (e.g., IEEE 802 systems), are faced with limitations regarding, for example, bandwidth, range, and capacity. Some solutions to this are to add infrastructure and/or to utilize pointed range techniques. However, these methods can be costly and ineffective.
Thus, a method and apparatus for focusing data communications is desired.